custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Gaaki (Misplaced Alternate Universe)
Gaaki was a Toa of Water In the Misplaced Alternate Universe who joined the Toa Hagah. After the battle of Karda-Nui she joined the Order of Mata-Nui. History Early Life Gaaki started her life as Ga-matoran on Spherus Magna, where she helped create the Matoran Universe. After moving into the Great Spirit Robot she lived in the Southern Islands. Becoming a Toa One day a toa ventured to Gaaki's village and gave her a Toa Stone along with a Ta-Matoran Tath and five other matoran. Not much else is know about Gaaki's first toa team other than the fact that one day she was selected to become one of the six toa in Teridax's Toa Hagah team. Gaaki was given Elite clad toa Armor and a Great Mask of Clairvoyance upon joining the Toa Hagah. Toa Hagah Her new team consisted of Norik, Iruini, Pouks, Bomonga, and Kualus. His new team helped stop the League of Six Kingdoms with Teridax. Eventually The Toa Hagah were told by Makuta Krika that Teridax had stolen the Avohkii and had plans to betray the great spirit mata-nui. The Toa Hagah spied of Teridax and learned of his plan of killing the Toa Mangai and taking the place of Turaga Dume. With the help of Makuta Krika the Toa stole the Avohkii back and departed to Metru-Nui. Arriving at Metru-Nui After parting ways with Makuta Krika, the Toa arrive outside Metru-Nui's Gates as "Eliminator" was waiting for the Toa Mangai to come out. Unexpecting and ambush the Toa Hagah got the jump on the dark hunter and attacked. At that moment the Toa Mangai and the Chronicler arrived to see the fight and helped their fellow toa. During the fight "Eliminator" killed Toa Norik but was defeated and fled into the city. The Remaining Toa Hagah told the Toa Mangai on what Terdax was planning and they went back in the city. After regrouping with Toa Lhikan the toa went to the coliseum to approach Teridax. Together The Toa Mangai and toa Hagah approached Teridax who had Rahkshi and "Eliminator" with him. After killing many rahkshi Teridax tried used his shadow to kill "Eliminator" and absorb his powers but the dark hunter moved out of the way and Teridax grabbed a rahkshi instead. During the battle Lhikan was badly damaged but was able to destroy Teridax's armour. Great Cataclysm After the battle the Great Cataclysm occurred the city was left in shambles an the Archives were opened. Due to Turaga Dume's death at the hands of Teridax Lhikan summoned six matoran the Great Temple to give the toa stones. These six matoran were Nuhrii, Vhisola, Orkahm, Ahkmou, Tehutti, and Ehrye. They became the Toa Metru and Lhikan became the new turaga of Metru Nui. Due to Norik being killed by "Eliminator" Bomonga became the new leader of the toa Hagah with Pouks becoming deputy. The Toa Hagah were then sent to other islands to aid after the Great Cataclysm struck and to stop brotherhood of makuta forces from spreading. Returning to Metru-Nui After a long period of time the Toa Hagah returned to Metru-Nui with many beings they saved from Brotherhood Forces. When they returned they leaned the newly formed toa Metru defeated the Morbuzakh by finding the great kanoka disks of each Metru. They also learned shortly after that Toa Ahkmou's betrayed everyone by uploading a virus to the Vahki and injuring the robot's engineer Nuparu. A few Years later Toa Orde came to Metru-Nui to enlist help in awakening Mata-Nui by going to Karda-Nui with the Ignika. Gaaki and the Toa Hagah joined Toa Orde's party with many other toa teams such as the Toa Metru and the Toa Mangai. Battle of Karda-Nui During the Battle Bomonga took Gaaki to scout ahead while Pouks, Iruini, and Kualus stayed with Toa Orde and the Ignika. That was the last time Bomonga and Gaaki saw Pouks again. Gaaki and Bomonga where overwhelmed while on their scouting mission and were saved by Axxon after the battle. They were both asked to join the Order of Mata-Nui which the two toa accepted. Order of Mata-Nui to be added.. Powers and Traits Gaaki was a wise translator and cared greatly for her teammates. As a matoran Gaaki had a miniscule amount of control over water and like other ga-matoran she could hold her breath longer than other types of matoran. As a Toa of Water Gaaki could create, control, and absorb water. She could also create floods, control water, and create storms. Appearances * The Great Escape (First Appearance) * Island of Life Category:Ga-Matoran Category:Toa of Water Category:Toa Hagah Category:Order of Mata Nui Category:Toa Category:Matoran Category:Water Category:Misplaced Alternate Universe